Life After Jiraiya
by SEoftheRain
Summary: *UPDATED* Konoha loses a great man leaving emotional burdens especially on his apprentice. Chaos replaces grief as the man's will is revealed.
1. The Bad News

Naruto Shippuden – Life After Jiraiya

* * *

Summary: Konoha loses a great man leaving emotional burdens especially on his apprentice. Chaos replaces grief as the man's will is revealed.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto Shippuden

* * *

Life After Jiraiya  
Chapter One - The Bad News

* * *

"Naruto, Jiraiya passed away. He was killed by Pein."

This was the last line the fifth Hokage said to Naruto. Last, because after that, Naruto began speaking so fast out of emotion if anything else that no one would dare speak. It was the kind of emotion he showed only when he talked about Sasuke. As it turns out, he cared about his "ero-sennin" very much as well.

After his outburst, Naruto left the Hokage's residence. As he left through the window, he missed one of his younger friends who was running through the hallway.

"You called for me Granny Tsunade?" said the person hailed as the second Naruto

"I did. But unfortunately, it's a bit too late." The Hokage was obviously distraught. One look at her face and you could see she was trying to weigh all her options, trying to make sense of what was happening. She regained her composure a little before speaking again.

"I have a mission for you Konohamaru."

"For me? Alone? I thought..."

"This mission is a bit... shall we say... special. It's something I can only entrust to you."

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Fortunately, everyone else who was in the room, Sakura, Shizune and Kakashi had already heard the news and although saddened, have already collected themselves. Tsunade on the other hand, was still unnerved by Naruto's outburst a few minutes earlier.

"Jiraiya died recently. He was killed by Pein." Sakura said this unable to bear the silence any longer.

"SAKURA! Weren't we supposed to... you know... tone it down a bit?"

"Shizune, enough. It's fine. I don't think it's possible to sugar-coat this news anyway."

While the adults were discussing how the news should have been broken to the young genin, Konohamaru was still absorbing the news Sakura just gave him.

"Jiraiya... died..." said Konohamaru, mumbling to himself thinking why he would be told such a thing. After a few moments, he finally realizes it.

"What does this have to do with me? He was Naruto's master, not mine. Shouldn't you be telling him?"

"That's the problem." Sakura looked to Tsunade for permission to continue. Seeing the Hokage nod, she began explaining.

"We already told him but we never expected him to take it so hard. He just left before you came in."

"And my mission has something to do with this?"

"Your mission is to find Naruto, help him cope with his loss and get him to move on."

"But... Granny Tsunade, it took me months to cope with my grandfather's death. Uncle Asuma's death is still fresh in my mind."

"Which makes you better qualified than us to talk to him about it, don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Konohamaru, just listen for a bit. This is a rankless mission. No deadlines, no consequences for failure. Just don't forget..." Tsunade had completely recovered her composure and was now back to her decorum as Hokage. "While Naruto treats everyone as a friend, he sees you like a little brother. If anyone can reach him despite his loss, it's you."

"Alright. I guess I don't want him down in the dumps for too long. Is that all? I want to get started on this now." With a dismissing wave from Tsunade, the boy left leaving the teenager and three adults to ponder on their decision to leave it to Konohamaru.

It took Konohamaru half a day to find Naruto. First, he tried Ichiraku. Then he tried his house, the training grounds, and resorted to just search the entire village from top to bottom. He was tired. Finally, when he was about to call it a day, he saw someone sitting on the rock face of the fourth Hokage.

"Naruto-niichan... I was looking everywhere for you."

* * *

Author's notes: Well, there you have it, chapter one of my latest fic since a very very long hiatus. Please R&R.


	2. Grief

Naruto Shippuden – Life After Jiraiya

* * *

Summary: Konoha loses a great man leaving emotional burdens especially on his apprentice. Chaos replaces grief as the man's will is revealed.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto Shippuden

* * *

Life After Jiraiya  
Chapter Two - Grief

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Naruto-niichan... I was looking everywhere for you."

These were the words that first came out of his mouth. I never thought anyone would find me. I avoided going to the places where people knew I would go. It figures they'd send him. He could always find me no matter where I hid.

"Konohamaru, what do you want?"

"Nii-chan, I wanted to see if you're ok. But looking at you now, I can see it for myself."

**Konohamaru's POV**

I can see he's a wreck without asking. He's been crying alright. But for how long, I'm not sure. A couple of hours maybe? I hate seeing him like this. Then again, he said the same thing to me when Uncle Asuma died.

"Can I stay here with you?"

"I don't really care right now."

**Normal POV**

Konohamaru sits next to Naruto in silence. He knows it won't help to rush things. Making Naruto face this too quickly might make him do something he'll regret. About an hour passed in silence before Naruto finally broke the silence.

"I'm hungry. Wanna go to Ichiraku for some dinner?"

"Sure. I'll treat you this time."

Ichiraku was quiet that night having only the duo as its customers. Naruto only ate one bowl which was unusual but Konohamaru let it pass. At least, he thought, Naruto was eating. When his grandfather died, he refused to eat for a few days until they force-fed him at the hospital.

"What are you thinking about Konohamaru?"

"I was thinking about the things I did before."

"What things?"

"The things I did when grandfather and uncle Asuma passed away. You're taking this a bit better than I expected."

"I made a promise. That's why I have to deal with it."

"A promise?"

"I promised ero-sennin that I'd inherit his will of fire. He wanted to stop Akatsuki. I can't do that if I end up crying all day."

"But it's ok to cry. At least while it's still this soon."

"I know. I want to... but..."

"But what? You can cry in front of me. I've cried in front of you lots of times. You crying isn't going to change how I see you."

That was enough for Naruto. Tears started running down his face. Teuchi was standing behind the counter. All he could feel was sadness and sympathy for his best customer. In a way, he was thankful that his store had fewer customers that night. He didn't want Naruto to be a spectacle nor did he want to force them to move somewhere else. As he looked on and felt that Konohamaru could manage the situation, he left.

Konohamaru on the other hand, could not find it in his heart to leave his big brother behind. While it was breaking his heart to see him cry out, he knew that he had to stay.

"He was my master! He was supposed to come back. It was just a damned recon mission!"

"He might have been a perverted ass of a teacher but still. He was my friend."

Konohamaru heard these and more that night. It was then that he realized, no matter how bad Naruto talked about Jiraiya at times, he did hold the utmost respect for the man. And now that he was gone, he would surely be missed. It was somewhat like the relationship he had with his grandfather. He loved him deeply he didn't show it. And as it was with Jiraiya, they never got a chance to give back the kindness both elders gave them. And it hurt a lot more knowing that both elders were probably the ones who acknowledged them the most.

* * *

Author's notes: Regarding chapter one, maybe a month is too long for Konohamaru to be grieving but I'll probably stick with it just to stress the relationship between him and his grandfather. Thanks to top for the review! I appreciate it =D


	3. Jiraiya's Will

Naruto Shippuden – Life After Jiraiya

* * *

Summary: Konoha loses a great man leaving emotional burdens especially on his apprentice. Chaos replaces grief as the man's will is revealed.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto Shippuden

* * *

Life After Jiraiya  
Chapter Three – Jiraiya's Will

* * *

After his talk with Konohamaru, Naruto was calm enough to sleep. The next day, Naruto woke up early. A few minutes after that, he heard a knock on his door.

"Who's there?" Naruto was still sleepy but opened the door to see an ANBU operative outside his door.

"What do you want?"

"Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama requests you meet her in her office later this morning."

"Did she say what it is about?"

"No, unfortunately. But Hokage-sama is not in a bad mood this morning so you need not worry."

"Alright. I'll be there later." And with that, the ANBU vanished.

Naruto was a bit late in getting to the Hokage's office because he was thinking of anything he might have done wrong. Team Kakashi/Yamato was given a few weeks off duty to recover from Jiraiya's loss so it wouldn't have been for a mission assignment. As he opened the door...

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled an annoyed Tsunade. Although Naruto did notice that she was a bit calmer than usual so he simply nodded and stood beside Sakura. Surprisingly, Kakashi was there and earlier than him. Yamato was also there. Of all the members of Team Kakashi/Yamato, only Sai was not present.

"Now that you're all here, sit down. This might take a while." As they sat, Shizune handed the Hokage a summoning scroll. The scroll summoned Fukasaku who came in a slightly more formal robe.

"I am here now to inform you of Jiraiya-chan's will." Fukasaku saw no change in their expression and decided to continue.

"As you may have guessed, Jiraiya-chan has a few items that need to be passed on."

The toad continued to speak and as he did so, those present were wondering what the toad sage left them. Some of them, Yamato and Sakura in particular were wondering why they were there. They hadn't exactly been close with the sage.

"To Tsunade, this letter is for you." Upon receipt of the letter, Tsunade saw something that shocked her. Inside was a receipt indicating payment for several of her largest debts from gambling.

"He was paying them in secret, so that the debtors wouldn't bother you after becoming Hokage. As I believe, he paid some 50 million ryou for that." Upon mention of the amount, several jaws fell on the floor.

"I knew he had royalties from the books but he was THAT RICH?" Kakashi was wide-eyed seriously considering becoming an author.

"Why did he need to borrow money from me then?" Mixed feelings were erupting from Naruto because of this knowledge but settled down after realizing that he'd been paying off Tsunade's debts since before he and Naruto met.

"Now that that's settled, I think we can move on." Fukasaku was anxious to move on as there was quite a number of people listed in the will. After giving Kakashi all of his unfinished works in the Icha-Icha series, Sakura a collection of herbs used by Tsunade to train in medical ninjutsu, and Shizune a scroll containing the secrets to hair manipulation techniques, all that remained were Naruto, Iruka and Yamato.

"To Iruka" Fukasaku started, "we might not have known each other well. But I leave to you the scroll with instructions on how to strengthen the Yondaime's seal." This was the second time that a lot of jaws fell on the floor. Most especially Iruka's.

"Fukasaku-sama, are you sure he wants to entrust that to me? I mean, there are a lot more people adept at using sealing techniques than I am."

"Iruka, there's only one reason why you're the most suited to inherit this technique." Eyes went from Iruka to the Godaime as she spoke. "True, Kakashi is more adept at using sealing techniques than you are, both Yamato and I have more chakra than you. But being an academy teacher, you'll almost always be here whenever Naruto may need you. You'll receive assistance in learning the techniques Iruka. And besides. He's made ridiculous decisions before like teaching a little brat the Yondaime's rasengan but things still turned out fine. Trust him." With that, Iruka takes the scroll from Fukasaku.

"Next is Naruto." There was a slight atmosphere of shock since everyone expected Naruto to be the last one mentioned. Nonetheless, Fukasaku continued. "I leave you three things. One is the key to the Yondaime's seal. With this in your hands, Iruka can always strengthen the seal as needed. With time, you should also be able to gain better control of the Kyuubi's powers with it. Second, I never forgot my debt to you. But since I used my savings to pay for Tsunade's debt, I'll repay you with my journals. Unlike the Icha-Icha books, you might find these more interesting. My journals contain all the techniques I've learned and invented over the years including your father's impressive collection of time-space ninjutsu. The third and the last is my will of fire. Just as your father Minato wanted you to be a great ninja, I've witnessed you become one. Become a greater shinobi than we could ever be."

"Last but not the least is Yamato." Everyone looked at Yamato. What would he be given that is so noteworthy that he'd be last? Everyone including Yamato was anxious especially his senpai. Not being able to contain his curiosity, he leans over and asks.

"Kohai, what do you think you're being entrusted with? It's a pretty big honor being the last one mentioned isn't it?"

"Uh, senpai, I really have no idea. But if its anything like last time..." but Yamato didn't get to finish his sentence as Fukasaku began speaking again.

"Yamato, you've been one of the most trusted ANBU from the third to the fifth Hokage. I know that a lot of your colleagues must have been saddened when you asked Tsunade permission to leave ANBU and to be a permanent co-captain to Kakashi's team. Although it isn't hard to see why. Unfortunately, I must pass unto you a burden as the Sarutobi family did. As the Sandaime and Asuma entrusted Konohamaru to you, I entrust to you my apprentice Naruto. Kakashi and I both agree that you'll be able to watch over him well." This bit of news shocked everyone particularly Yamato and Iruka. That is, until Fukasaku delivered the last part of the will.

"While it is true that Naruto has been with Iruka much much longer, I see him more of a big brother than a father to my apprentice. No offense but Iruka is a bit too lenient and I think Naruto would like to spend more time with his apprentice. Yamato, treat Naruto as you always have." Everyone was surprised at Jiraiya's reasons and they had to admit it was a pretty good one... until. "In addition, Yamato is the only one whom I haven't seen fall victim to Naruto's ero-ninjutsu. Although I expect that wouldn't be the case for long."

"That's everything in the will. Are there any questions before I leave?"

"I have just one."

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Yamato has really never fallen victim to Naruto's ero-ninjutsu?"

"Sakura, I think it would have been better if you had asked that in private?" Yamato was starting to get annoyed. It wasn't because Naruto's ero-ninjutsu didn't have an effect on him. It's just that he was just better at keeping his composure whenever he does it.

"Well, I think everyone is curious about it! Every other man in the village has fallen victim to it, either from the master himself or his apprentice."

"I just like to think I have better self-control."

"Well, I wish you have a lot more self-control than you look like you have Yamato." Tsunade says as she gets ready to dismiss everyone present. "With custody of both Naruto and Konohamaru, you'll have your arms full with ero-nins."

Realizing this and with a mental image of Naruto and Konohamaru practicing powered-up versions of the original _oiroke no jutsu_, several reactions could be seen from the crowd.

"Thank goodness they wouldn't be living with me" mumbled Iruka.

"I wouldn't mind seeing _that_" thought Kakashi

Sakura wasn't thinking much. She was fuming at the idea of the two perverted ninjas doing technique after technique. Most unique of all reactions was that of Yamato himself realizing what kind of life he would be leading after this.

"Jiraiya-sama how could you do this to me?"

* * *

Author's notes: I'm really not sure about this one. I'm still not too good at writing emotions. I made Yamato Konohamaru's guardian with the assumption that he doesn't have any family left after Asuma died. And I happened to like the extra scene in the anime with Yamato whining to Asuma so I decided to bring him in for some torture. (who better to torture him than the two ero-nins?)

By the way, I'm thinking of renaming this fic since it's moved on from simply being a "getting over character death" fic to life after "character death". I'll probably change it within the next few chapters.

And thanks to all those who read this fic!


	4. The Challenge

Naruto Shippuden - Life After Jiraiya

* * *

Summary: Konoha loses a great man leaving emotional burdens especially on his apprentice. Chaos replaces grief as the man's will is revealed.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto Shippuden

* * *

Life After Jiraiya  
Chapter Four – The Challenge

* * *

Yamato was nervous. No, scratch that. He was absolutely horrified. Today was the day he officially took custody of Naruto as his guardian. Add that to the current whirlwind that was Konohamaru, he could only imagine what kind of havoc the two would wreak on his house. Boisterous wasn't enough to describe the two. Both were like teenager-sized rasengans with feet!

In a small garden sat Yamato. Relishing the peace and quiet he was sure would disappear the moment Naruto settled down. With Konohamaru returning today from a mission, this was probably the only time he'd be able to sit silently and listen to the wind blowing through the trees in his backyard.

*sighs* "I really can't imagine what sin I did that would warrant a punishment like this..."

"What punishment Yamato?" said Naruto, poofing in from a nearby tree

"Eh? Naruto? You're here early aren't you?"

"Not really, you were sitting here all spaced out. It's already an hour past the set time so I was looking for you. So, what punishment are you talking about?"

"Ah, nothing. Sorry about spacing out like that. It's nothing. Really."

"Somehow, I don't believe you. It's about me staying with you isn't it."

"Whaaat? No it isn't!"

"It is. I know you too well to know when you're lying you know. You really hate the thought of me living here? I can just leave you know."

"It isn't that."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not used to living with so many people."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Why would I? I don't have and never had a reason to hate you you know. Look. Stay here with us. We both know Konohamaru would like nothing more than to have his idol around. We can talk about my worries some other time."

"I'd rather talk about your worries before I get settled down. Wait a minute. Did you say worries?"

"Sorry, slip of the tongue..."

"What the heck are you worried about?"

"Nothing..."

Naruto being himself, wouldn't take no for an answer. And proceeded to tackle Yamato in an attempt to force the answers out of him. It took quite some time (Yamato is a jounin after all) but eventually he gave in. Exhausted and in pain from all the clones wrestling him to the ground, Yamato told Naruto of his apprehensions. Losing the peace and quiet he was used to, the fear of eating ramen everyday, getting hit by an ero-ninjutsu on more than a few occassions and the like. While Yamato was about done with his list of worries, Naruto was on the ground laughing his lungs out.

"Hey! I'm opening up here!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, sorry... haha... I can't help it. Your worries are so hilarious and STUPID!"

"Damn you Naruto... Wait... huh?"

"I'm not a kid anymore Yamato."

"I can see that but still, everyone knows you two are the only people who know AND use ero-ninjutsu openly on a regular basis."

"And that is bad how?"

"You know most people can't resist staring and eventually fainting from nosebleeds because of that!"

"As I can see, it's their fault for being perverts!"

"And you aren't?"

"Are you, Yamato?"

"Of course not! I've never been victim to any of your ridiculous ninjutsu."

"Really? Is that a challenge then?"

"What?"

"A bet. I bet I can make you faint from a nosebleed before Konohamaru comes home."

"Uhm... I guess, what do I get when I win?"

"A month without any ero-ninjutsu from me or Konohamaru. I'll convince him myself. And it's _IF_ you win Yamato."

"Fine, fine. If I win then. And if for some ridiculous reason that I lose?"

"One month of ramen. I don't care if it's Ichiraku's or if you're gonna cook as long as it's ramen. Ok?"

"I guess. Only on the condition that you don't drive me broke if I lose."

"Deal."

Naruto began hitting Yamato with everything he had. Sexy, long haired, busty women popped in and out in clouds reminiscent of a henge. But regardless, Yamato was unfazed. Disappointed that he couldn't elicit even the slightest reaction, Naruto decided to raise the level with women in skimpy garments. Lingerie, two-piece swimsuits, underwear, and yet, not even a blush from the wood-user. Finally, Naruto was getting a bit annoyed.

"Jeez Yamato, not even a blush? An ogle? Nothing?"  
"When you get to be a bit older, you'll get to have more self control. Especially when you remember that it's all basically a henge."

"Tell that to Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm sure there are a lot of exceptions to the self control part."

"Do I have to go naked for you to have a reaction?"

"I doubt that'd have an effect."

"What are you, gay?"

"Even if you tried naked men, you'd get no reactions from me. Better think of how you're gonna convince Konohamaru to not use any ero-ninjutsu for a month."

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet you ARE gay! How about this? *poof*"

Naruto tried a different tactic, this time, using near-naked versions of what he heard were the best looking men in Konoha. But this time, Yamato's reactions only got worse. Instead of an indifferent look, he started to look bored.

"Naruto, is this really all you can do? I already told you. I'm not gay. Besides I've been with all those guys on missions so you can't show me anything I haven't seen before. And I can control myself pretty well around women ESPECIALLY when I know it's you in disguise."

"So there really isn't anything that interests you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

"Then what interests you?"

"As if I'd tell you. Besides you can't really use that to make me get a nosebleed."

"Hmmph I'll find out what you're interested in and use that to make you faint.*poof*"

"You're welcome to try but you won't get anywhere!"

Naruto spent most of the day questioning people around Konoha. Mostly jounin, chuunin and the occasional ANBU in an attempt to find out who, or what Yamato was attracted to but came up with nothing. Finally, in desperation, he went to the Hokage to ask but even Tsunade came up with nothing.

"Sorry Naruto, the only female I know who goes out with him sometimes is Shizune."

"But… but I've tried her! Nothing! Not even the faintest blush!"

"I think I can answer that, sure we go out but those aren't dates."

"Then what would you call them then?"

"Treatment sessions."

"What?"

"You really didn't think that keeping the Kyuubi's chakra at bay was simple for him did you?"

"I… I don't understand. Shizune nee-chan, what do you mean by treatment?"

Shizune proceeded to explain what kind of treatment Yamato would need from her. Being Tsunade's assistant for years meant that she had some impressive healing skills of her own. As it turns out, Yamato has been asking Shizune for private accupunture sessions to deal with the tolls of dealing with the Kyuubi's chakra.

"I guess that'd be reasonable. The Kyuubi is definitely no pushover. But why in private? He could have just gone to the hospital."

"Naruto I think you'd be far from the last to know this. Medic-nin who trained directly under me have been able to learn skills far above what the normal doctors know. Sakura HAS after all, been able to inherit my skills which require precise chakra control. Shizune has as well. But her preferred method is through senbon."

"So, nothing between you two? Really?"

"No, Naruto, sorry to disappoint you. But I think romance is too far from his mind right now."

With that, Naruto started back to the house. He didn't show it but what Tsunade and Shizune said did leave its mark. He knew that Yamato got really tired during their training but how far did the man really push himself? He really felt guilty for that somehow. Well, he thought, he could always give him some extra peace and quiet.

* * *

Author's notes:

Thanks for the reviews and the favorites, it's been so long since I last updated but hopefully, I'll be able to write a bit more.


End file.
